I never forgot you
by Larrydog
Summary: The two of them were the best of friends as puppies but when their separated and reunited years later they don't even know each other anymore Lucky X Ralph contains mentions of abuse and rating will change each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:I would really like comments because this is my first attempt at a long chapter will be short because its a in this AU dog years are the same as human years

Rating K

year 1

"Dad can you tell me what love is"asked the small puppy looking at his father who was in his mid 20' older dog chuckled and looked at his son "now where did you hear that word from"He asked the puppy laying on his front paw."Well I heard you and mommy said it all the time and I was just wondering"he said looking into his fathers eyes and smiled father looked his child he was only one year old and already very observant "well little Lucky love is..."He started and then tried to think of what to say next."Well love is something that is really hard to explain but it happens when you have very strong feelings for someone"He finished petting Lucky's fur "what type of strong feelings will I have them"He asked making his father laugh again.

"Well Lucky these feeling cannot be explain but they appear when you really care about someone and I think you will have that one day"The older dog said getting up and was nighttime the sun has set leaving a Vail of shadows which the sounds of crickets can be heard and there was a gentle silence in the and his Father Slick was out looking at the sights they tired to spend as much time as they could was the youngest of four boys and fifteen girls so it was very hard to get his father attention so he valued ever moment he had with father was very important to him he loved his mother too but his father was his role model he wanted to be just like him one day and wanted to spend everyday with him.

"Well Sport its getting very late I think we should turn in" the older male said gently picking up the smaller dog with his maw and started to walk to his owners house but stopped when he felt struggling."No dad please can we stay out here more...please I'm not tired yet" The younger pup said and Slick gave him a sort of serious face "Lucky we've been out here for hours and I think your mom will kill me if you got hurt"He said but the smaller dog still protested."Please dad just 10 more minutes I won't go far pretty please"Lucky said giving his father a sad puppy look which never worked but Slick thought why not let him think it did this one time."oh okay fine but don't wonder off to far stay where I can see you it's very dark"He said putting the puppy back down which he yelped happily and ran off happily which gave him a shout from his always liked adventure even though he's never left the front if his house before he just liked to explore things he has seen a hundred times before.

Lucky was a mixture of many breeds of dogs so he was just referred as a fur is a peachish color with a purple color on his owner were called the Herrimans but he didn't like to be around them very much they made him uncomfortable even though they loved him just as much as they love his siblings but he just didn't feel right around also was the odd one out when it came to his siblings since he was the youngest and since he was he couldn't keep up with the others so he got left behind alot to either be with his mother or didn't mind he just wished sometimes that he had a friend that he can truly connect too but he wasn't thinking about that now.

As he ran around he found a firefly flying around him his light as bright as a the playful pup he was he decided to go chase it almost ignoring what his father said to him he didn't leave the yard but his father couldn't see knew he would get in trouble but what would chasing a firefly really do to firefly laid on the ground a Lucky went into a pouching position like a lion and tried to grabbed it but slid a little and gently brushed up against a fence he was told that there was a new family that moved here recently and kinda wanted to see them but realized how far away he was."oh no I went to far I'm gonna get in trouble said a panicked Lucky and as he sat up he saw two eyes staring at him through a decency big hole in the about his panic he walked over to the pair of eyes which recoiled and hid which Lucky with a impressive jump hoped the fence and looked at the other puppy who was too scared to look at him and hid in the darkness.

"Hi new neighbor whats your name"Lucky said as friendly as ever but the dog didn't move."My name is Lucky Smarts and don't be scared I just wanna talk"He said lifting his paw and the smaller dog turned around seeing the bright smile on the others face and slowly walked out the shadows which showed his brown chocolate colored fur and reluctantly shook his paw."My...my name is Ra...Ralph"the pup said quickly unsure what to do "well Ralph..."Lucky said lifting his other paw and putting on Ralph's head which made him flinch "I think we could be friends"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucky where are you"yelled the worried slick knowing it was a bad idea to let Lucky wander off like he got no response he thought the best thing to do now is look for him but then he saw the puppy walk over he let out a sigh of relive and a look of confusing when he saw another puppy trudging behind him shyly."Sorry dad I guess I got carried away chasing that firefly"Lucky said walking to his father and started to nuzzle one of his legs that was always his weakness."well okay Lucky at least you're safe but who is this other pup you brung with you"He said looking at the labrador who has been sitting quietly the whole time."Oh he is my new friend Ralph he's a little shy"Larry said walking back over to the slightly shaking walked over to him which made the puppy even more nervous and Slick looked at his purple collar and thought of something.

"Hello little one"he said and saw how nervous he was and sat down to be closer "don't be scared where are your owners"He finished and Ralph looked at him not as nervous "there next door we just moved here"he said quietly and Slick looked in that direction and saw the family moving it it was a man,women and a 10 year old boy and girl."Well it nice to meet you Ralph"he said raising his paw to shake his but Ralph flinched terribly like he thought something bad was gonna happen right now."what wrong Ralph you seen very nervous"slick said lowing his paw and all of sudden ralph got really panicked."uh nothing I'm fine I'm scared of the dark"he said looking around acting like someone was watching him."well I guess we should get you home your owners will be worried"Slick said but then Lucky interjected "wait dad can I take him back he is my friend"He said and Ralph let out a small smile no one has ever called him his friend before not even his owners.

"No Lucky I will take him back you go back to the house and tell your mother what I am doing"The bigger dog said picking up Ralph gently with his maw and lucky wanted to argue but he knew he couldn't win this one and sighed "okay but Ralph can we play tomorrow "he asked hopefully and Ralph just looked confused he was never asked that before either but didn't wanna ruin a chance to be near someone. "Um sure"He said with a little unsure smile and Lucky happily yelpped happily which made Ralph Flinch again "okay see you later I can't wait"He said happily and ran into the as Slick ran to Ralph's house with him in his wasn't really sure what he meant by "play"but he wanted to try it because he liked Lucky because he was the first person or dog to ever be nice to him.

The next day the sun shined brightly over the horizon The sounds of cars and small animals could be heard and there was a gentle breeze in the area that made things look even more peaceful and quiet and days like this made everyone feel like nothing could go wrong and in the house the ever excited Lucky ran out of his house through the doggie door to the has been excited all night waiting to have fun with his new friend before his friendships never lasted long because the dog will either moved away or just ignore him and play with one of his siblings but Lucky's outlook never became grim he just believed that he will just find a new friend soon.

Lucky finally made his way to the fence where he met Ralph the first time and saw he was back there waiting for him with a small smile."Hi Ralph are you ready to play"Lucky said excited but then made a worried look when he saw a huge scar on Ralph's right leg and some tints of red ."Hey Ralph are you okay you seem hurt"Lucky asked worried and Ralph just looked away "don't worry I'm fine I just….fell that's all don't worry about it"he asked with a forced smile but Lucky didn't buy knew there was something wrong but had a feeling that he wasn't gonna get a answer anytime soon he hoped Ralph would open up to him more."well..okay but if something happens you should tell me I'm your friend you don't need to be alone"he said smiling and Ralph just nodded not really agreeing but doing anything to get off the subject and couldn't believe how easy it was to say he was his friend when its been hard for him to even say a whole sentence.

With that Lucky walked a distance away from Ralph and came back with a Rope and grab one side of it."lets said tug of war"lighter colored puppy said through his muffled maw and Ralph just looked at him confused."what's wrong Ralph it's like you've never played tug of war before"Lucky said smiling but after he saw Ralph's non changing expression he realized he hasn't then Put the rope down and walked over to the smaller pup "Ralph what games have you played before"Lucky asked sincere and Ralph felt a strange feeling that felt very comforting."well I haven't played any games before I normally just lay around….thinking"Ralph said and Lucky couldn't believe puppy and Dog Lucky has ever seen in his short lifetime was always very remembered before he could really walk well that all he wanted to do is play with everyone around him but Ralph was seemed to seal himself from others and try to do as little as possible which meant he was always alone and lonely which made Lucky for some reason very sad.

Lucky with that thought held one of Ralphs paws and looked him in the eyes."well Ralph I will do whatever it takes to make you happy after all I'm your friend"lucky said and Ralph looked back into Lucky's eyes something about them he trusted and liked."thanks Lucky nobody has ever said that to me before"Ralph said with a genuine smiling the first one Lucky has seen."your welcome Ralph now its time I teach you how to play tug of war"Lucky said proudly and grab a rope and Ralph grabbed the rope and after hours of playing many games and learning things from Lucky, Ralph was sure he can call Lucky his friend.


End file.
